The Dragon and the Princess
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Dabbles: The complicated relationship of Demetri and Alice.
1. Chapter 1:Dances

**Title: **The Dragon and the Princess  
**Song: **You're Beautiful by James Blunt**  
Rating: **K**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Couple:** Demetri/Alice **& **Jasper/Alice**  
Inspiration: **_New Moon, _Volturi scene XD

**Summary: **Demetri and Alice first see each other

* * *

Pale, porcelain skin covered with a long, red dress.

_Pale, marble skin contrast with a black suit._

Dark hair, hacked short give a view of her neck.

_Dark blonde hair, cut shorter to not get in his way._

Golden eyes, like warm honey, sweep the room.

_Red eyes, like the blood of his victims, watch her intrigued._

She belongs to the Cullen clan.

_He belongs to the Volturi._

She lives for her family.

_He lives for himself._

She remembers nothing of being human.

_He finds it's better to forget._

She came to dance.

_He came to spy._

She smiles at a joke someone tells.

_He raises an eyebrow._

She pulls a man, her husband, onto the dance floor.

_He feels as though someone had punched him in the gut._

She embraces him and he holds her tight.

_He wishes he was that man._

She places a soft kiss on his lips.

_He wonders what her kiss taste like._

She takes his hand and leads him away.

_He only sees how graceful she looks._

She feels someone's gaze on her.

_He watches her turn._

She stares into bloody red eyes.

_He stares into pools of honey._

She feels as though some had let butterflies loose in her stomach.

_He feels warmth growing inside him._

She notices her husband tugging on her hand.

_He watches their quick exchange._

She gives one last glance behind her.

_He disappears into the darkness._

* * *

**Although I am very much over Twilight (thank you _Lost Boys_) I still love the Volturi to death and I decided to dust off this fic and make it not suck.**


	2. Chapter 2:Towers

**Title: **The Dragon and the Princess  
**Song: **Pet by A Perfect Circle**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Horror**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Couple:** Demetri/Alice**  
Inspiration: **My twisted mind.

**Summary: **Demetri cages Alice in her own personal hell.

* * *

When you think about it, all children are sadists.

More specially girls and their fairytales

The fire breathing Dragons would always kidnapped princesses and locked them away in tall stone towers. Keeping them there for years and years and years. Watching them cry and beg to be returned to their loved ones and to be let down from their towers and the beast would refuse to relent. But...this particular Dragon would grow angry and storm off to kill whomever was loved by the princess, giving her no reason to ever leave the Dragon's side.

Ever.

He'd done it for his precious girl, the beautiful and enchanting Mary Alice Brandon. A princess trapped in a tower with no hope to escape.

When he'd came back to the tower, hands and mouth, covered in her family's blood she'd sobbed and sobbed. But he didn't understand why she shed her tears for them. They who had, after all, locked her up in the asylum in the first place. He was her emancipation.

Though he probably hadn't done any better.

Locking her away in the door-less tower until she stayed in the tower long enough to know that her keeper would not free her. She even lost her once annoying habit of look longing out the high window and shouting whenever someone, rarely, walked by. Hope wasn't something she held in her heart anymore. Yet he never saw her step towards the window with intentions of doing away with herself either, the human part of her was too weak for that.

He'd often watch her from the shadows, amazed in awe every time her dark eyes would seek him out and pinpoint his exact location. Like she knew he was there.

When he stepped out of the shadows to her, she didn't grovel nor did she beg. Not anymore.

She did much worse.

She stared at him, accusing look in her hazel brown eyes.

She did nothing when he touched her: running his icy hand over her soft skin, touching a lock of raven hair. He never pushed her limits, though. Even if she feared him, he didn't want her to hate him. She she did he wasn't sure his poor stone heart could bare it.

Then the most normal, but horrific of events happened: she aged a year.

For days his mind was haunted with thoughts of his beautiful Alice: old, withered, long silky hair silver and knotted.

He embraced her on the forth day of his dreamless nightmares.

She pushed him and screamed.

Razor teeth broke fragile skin.

For three days, as she had done to him, she was tortured in her own personal hell.

On the forth day she rose.

Crimson eyes scanned the door-less room as if seeing it for the first time. He later learned that her memories of everything were earased from the change.

Then she spotted him.

Slim, porcelain arms wrapped around his neck and their lips touched softly.

They lived centuries together.

Lovers of the Moonlight.

But Demetri would always know:

She_ loved _him because she _didn't_ remember the truth.

* * *

**This chapter wants to be difficult. It doesn't want to change. *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3:Waves

**Title: **The Dragon and the Princess  
**Song: **Unfaithful by Rhiannon**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Couple:** Demetri/Alice** & **Jasper/Alice**  
Inspiration: **I was feeling down . . .

**Summary: **Alice has a secret.

* * *

Alice looked at the view of the Volturi's city from the balcony that protruded out from the side of the ancient castle, looming dangerously over the rocky shores below like a suicide wish. Large, ink black waves crashed repeatedly onto the jagged rocks below. The smell of the sea waffled her senses and seemed to call back a dim human memory that was forever locked away and muddled by the change.

It was a full moon tonight. The moon seemed so close here that it felt as if she could touch it–

_It was glorious yet annoying. _

–Glowing so bright that you could see the slight sparkle of diamonds on the pixie-like vampire's skin. Moreover it made her face, the expression of anxiety once shadowed by the night, easier to see.

Why was she so nervous?

Because she was scared of being found.

For all her future-seeing ability was worth, Alice couldn't shake the feeling of another blind spot looming over the adoring blonde head of her husband.

This was wrong, she knew was this was wrong.

But Alice needed this, needed _him_. One more time, just one more time, she'd say that to herself.

And one turned to two and so one.

She was hooked.

His touch her drug. His kiss her heroine.

He felt the same way and would silence her with soul searing kisses whenever she tried to explain otherwise.

She saw him as clear as day in her mind, standing under the archway behind her; before she heard his leisured heeled footfalls tap sharply across the flagstones.

Smooth authoritative hands seized her shoulders and pulled her against a broad suited chest, so close she would have been able to feel his heartbeat had he had one. Alice let out a shaky unneeded breath, remaining motionless in the intimate embrace –_trying not to feel_– and a low growl of irritation rumbled lowly in the chest of her lover. She leaned into his touch and the marble hands moved down the length of her arms, brushing teasingly at the strap of her dress.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip and she started to turn, but she then found herself sandwiched between the stone balustrade and her lover's stone body.

Alice turned her head and caught the crimson pools staring lustfully back at her. A slow teasing smile tugging at Demetri's artistically crafted lips and she watched as he placed those lips onto her small shoulder, and glided over the curve of her neck. His lips felt like rose petals between her fingers.

A soft, contented sigh passed her lips and Demetri's kiss and small love bites became rougher as they trailed up her neck to her jaw. Careful not to bite _too hard_, not to permanently mark her as his.

In his mind, she knew, she already was.

Alice turned her head a little more and connected their lips in a heated kiss. Demetri's hands grabbed her wrists and slowly turned her around before pinning them behind her, like he'd done many times before. He deepened the kiss and Alice was the first to let a moan of pleasure slip.

A triumphant smile tugged at Demetri's lips and he murmured a few soft words against her lips. Alice took her chance to freeing her hands, only to get them lost in Demetri blonde hair _–his hair was all shades of blonde: gold, flaxen, Mother of Pearl and beautiful–_as he forced his lips back down on hers. Demetri's hands grabbed the curve of her hip and the turn of her spine, pulling her tighter against him –_forcefully shoving aside all other thought_.

They shouldn't be doing this.

Not here.

Not now.

Jasper could pass by the balcony at any moment.

Hell, anyone in her family could. Or a guard. Maybe Aro . . .

Oh, wouldn't that be a field day.

But it only seemed to excite Alice further as she put more pressure into the kiss –_Demetri groaned a silent "there you are" before flicking his tongue over her lower lip_. The feeling of being caught at any moment thrilled her. Her old feeling of anxiety melted away as Demetri's thumbs rubbed small circles into the sides of her neck.

In the heat of passion in their moment the two made it back, somehow, to his chambers without being noticed . . .

Or so they thought.

* * *

**Now who could have seen? **

**ah-ha-ha-ha! Now if Aro walked in on them it would be hilarious!**


	4. Chapter 4:Ashes

**Title: **The Dragon and the Princess  
**Song: **Bad Romance by (cover) Halestorm**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Fandom: **_Twilight_**  
Couple:** Demetri/Alice** & **implied-Jasper/Alice**  
Inspiration: **Dream

**Summary: **Demetri made himself perfectly clear, it was him or nothing.

* * *

This was a funeral: flames licking high towards the blue, blue sky and tears shrieking through the air.

He might as well reminisce.

He'd always remember and honor Alice for her sharp wit and always having a comeback for everything he ever said to her, even if it wasn't an insult.

She had been beautiful.

A true dark haired beauty.

A lovely little guard.

A talented entertainer.

A tender healer of the soul.

A promiscuous wife.

A pretty little _lair_.

But she could not hurt nor leave him anymore.

Because she was dead to him now.

Rather it be that she left him for the blonde American.

Or the glittering ashes seeping through his gloved fingers.

* * *

**He couldn't have her, so no one else could.**

**This one is my favorite. May write more, I'm not sure ;)**

**Will take requests for moments, dabbles, or ideas.**


End file.
